


Podfic: War Bride

by Cellar_Door



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney's my desert island guy," he says finally, because it's the simplest, truest thing he can say: if there's one person he gets to keep with him, he chooses McKay. It's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: War Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555447) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Title: War Bride  
Author: Speranza  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
Length/size/format: 1:11:14, 73.8MB (mp3)/35.2 MB (m4b) Rating: Explicit

Music used: _Ho Hey_ , The Lumineers

Cover art by yours truly/podbook compiled by [ **cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)

[ **download at the Audiofic Archive here** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/war-bride)

Reader’s notes:

Whoops, I recorded another SGA podfic.

*shrug*

*grin*

So: I admire Speranza a lot. She’s been writing in many a fandom for many a year, and she always seems to do what she does with inspiring and slightly intimidating levels of enthusiasm and curiosity and excellence, which I imagine is no small feat. I first discovered her stuff through her phenomenal SGA fics awhile back, and this here podfic is of one of my favorites, War Bride. It’s a favorite SGA fic, a favorite getting-together fic, a favorite nonlinear narrative fic…the list goes on. Suffice it to say, I’m really attached to this one.

The only thing I’m miffed about is the obnoxious plosives that pop (heh) up in some places in this recording. Sigh. My new mic’s not quite here, but I was itching to record this one, so I committed a cardinal podficcing sin and used a crappy mic and unfortunately the results of that decision are kinda evident. BUT, as a wise friend recently reminded me, perfection can be the enemy of progress, and hopefully it’s still a nice listen despite the production woes; I sure had a wonderful time recording it, and I’m very fond of the finished product, imperfect as it is.

Please enjoy :)

xo Cellar Door

PS: I REDID THE COVER FIVE DANG TIMES. Photoshop, why do you want to hurt me like you do? I’m pretty happy with the way the final cover turned out, though.


End file.
